Interesting Place
by naioka1992
Summary: Seto invites Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea back to his house. Little did he know the state a certain younger Kaiba had reduced the house to! no pairings, no language, just humor.


Interesting Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or anything else this relates too, (if at all). I only own the plot and my Oc's.

Chapter 1 – Half Way Right

DING-DONG

The maid hurried towards the door as the doorbell sounded around the front of the house. She smoothed out her long skirts, and opened the door wide, like she was supposed to. Her eyes widened.

'M-M-Master S-Seto!' she greeted, not expecting to have to answer to him. His eyes narrowed on her, and she hurriedly stepped aside, holding the door open for Seto and his friends.

Just like she was supposed to.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey looked the young maid up and down. She was pretty, but her face was hidden by two curtains of black-and-bright-green-stripped hair, and what seemed to be soot.

The young girl straightened up again, and quickly curtseyed to them all: once to Seto, and once again to all of those remaining. The girl smoothed out her skirts nervously. She closed the heavy oak door with some difficulty, but made sure it was done properly.

'Jaya, have you seen Mokuba?' asked Seto suddenly. The maid whipped round in surprise, probably of being addressed by Seto personally.

'N-No Master Seto.' She told him, 'but I think I heard his yelling around the north-wing. That was only about ten minutes ago, shall I call him down for you?' she asked politely. Seto shook his head.

'Never mind, girl.' He said, 'we'll find him ourselves. Did anything blow up while I was away?' he asked her. Jaya blinked and shook her head nervously.

'Bl-Blow up, Master Seto? No, everything downstairs seems fine, and I haven't heard any yelling from the first and second floors…I can't hear anything from the third floor or basements, though.' She told him obediently.

Yugi glanced nervously at Seto. 'Urr, Seto? What exactly do you mean, "blow up"?' he asked warily. Seto smirked at his guests.

'We have recently hired a certain maid who takes great pleasure in breaking things and blowing things up. Another one is forever yelling with and at Mokuba.' He told them. Jaya toyed with the edge of the white apron against her black skirt.

'Sabre has stayed in the kitchens and on the ground floor just like you asked, Master Seto.' She told him quietly. Seto glanced at her briefly, and nodded.

'Come on, we'll get to the bottom of this mayhem when we find Mokuba…I'm sure of it.' He said, motioning for Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan to follow him.

Jaya curtseyed to them all again as they filed out of the hallway. Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan all stared at Jaya as they went past her.

As soon as they were gone, Jaya ran through the hallways, headed towards the kitchens. Oh, how she hoped Sabre was still there.

She skidded to a halt, frowning when she saw the usual crowd in there. She glanced around, asking a few other servants if Sabre had left the kitchens at all. Apparently, Sabre had left about ten minutes ago.

Jaya started running again. She checked the ground floor, first floor, second and third, but she still didn't find Sabre.

She raced into the servant's common room, only to see her asleep on the sofa. Jaya smiled.

_One down, two to go._ She thought.

'Hey Seto, what was up with that girl back there? She seemed kinda…edgy.' Yugi asked, as they walked along a corridor on the second floor…supposedly where Mokuba's room was.

Seto glanced back in surprise, probably having completely forgotten about Jaya.

'Jaya? She's always like that…she's just nervous, I think.' He shrugged, 'she gets the job done, though, and that's all I need to know.'

'Are _all_ your servants as shy as that?' asked Joey. Seto laughed and shook his head.

'I wish! The one she was talking about, Sabre, the one who argues with Mokuba, is the most-stubborn girl I've ever met,' his eyes wandered to Tea, 'well, maybe not the _most stubborn_.' He teased. Tea glared at his back, but continued walking peacefully.

Then…

Two maids and two kitchen boys suddenly ran up to Seto. They were all very pale.

'Master Seto!' one girl cried, with black hair and purple streaks in it, 'Master Mokuba fell down the stairs again!' Seto groaned.

'Find Jaya. She's supposed to be the healer around here, right?' he snapped. The second girl, with black hair and blonde streaks nodded.

'Yeah…but we can't find her anywhere – apparently she was last seen in the kitchens looking for Sabre, so we now have two problems.' She told him. Seto raised an eyebrow at her.

'Jaya's missing, Sabre's loose in the house…and you're here. I count that as _three_ problems, Crystal.' He said. Crystal flushed and started backing away, back where she had come from.

One of the kitchen boys, with blonde hair with an orange shock in it, sighed. 'C'mon Korine, we'll go get Hunter and Jin – _they'll_ know what to do, err, right?' he said, looking nervously at the first maid. Korine nodded and followed Crystal.

The last kitchen boy, with plain blonde hair, shuffled nervously. Seto shot a glare at him, and he and the first boy quickly scurried away after Korine and Crystal.

Seto ran a hand through his hair. 'This is what happens when I leave my little brother in charge of the house for a day.' He muttered, already walking after the four servants.

The guests glanced at each other, and hurriedly followed Seto.

Seto groaned as he reached the scene.

'YOU SHUT UP!'

'NO, YOU SHUT UP!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, SABRE!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'AM NOT!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO I AM **NOT** AN ASSHOLE: **YOU** ARE!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'AMNOTAMNOTAMNOT!'

'ARETOOARETOOARETOO!'

'NYH!'

'NYH!'

All those watching struggled to hold in laughter as Sabre and Mokuba stuck their tongues out at each other, turning away so they were back-to-back.

Jaya staggered to a halt as she saw the two. She frowned and stamped her foot in tired defeat.

'S-Sabre I thought you were asleep in the lounge!' she moaned. Sabre opened her eyes to look at Jaya.

'What can I say…how else is this house gonna get any entertainment. Besides, it's kinda fun arguing with Asshole here.' She said jerking her thumb at Mokuba.

Seto groaned again.

'HEY! I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE!'

'…URR, YEAH, YOU _ARE_, ASSHOLE.'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'NOT'

'ARE!'

'NOT!'

'YEAH YOU ARE!'

'NO I'M NOT!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

Seto held his head in his hands as Jaya walked up to him.

'Why do I even _try_ and stop them from fighting?' Seto groaned. Jaya smiled sympathetically.

'Because otherwise Crystal would blow things up even more.' She told him wearily. Tristan laughed.

'Sounds like an interesting place you got here, Kaiba!' Joey laughed. Seto looked at the blonde.

'For once Mutt, you're half-way right.' He mumbled.

Joey scowled.

'Baka Kaiba.' They heard him mutter.

**Okay, please R&R! Ta, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
